


Animal Instinct

by Coulsonspetwolf



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Dark!Cassidy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulsonspetwolf/pseuds/Coulsonspetwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy knew he was a monster, he had seen it in Jesse’s eyes when he stepped into the sun, when he started to burn. The preacher had stared at him with shock and disgust and Cassidy knew that feeling. That was how he stared into the mirror every morning when the bestial instinct had won once again. When he woke up covered in bodies and blood and was just ashamed of what he had become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instinct

**Animal Instinct**

 

Cassidy hated healing. The process was more painful than getting hurt in the first place. When it started it always felt like little, hot flames tearing on him, licking and burning while the skin grew slowly back together. Sometimes it was like snails crawling over his skin, leaving painful slimy trails wherever they went, which he could still feel hours after the skin had closed again. Other times it felt like a million ants crawling over his body, stinging into his skin with every step they took and leaving him in horrible pain for ages. This time it was all of the above and worse.

 

Cassidy couldn't help but pace in his tiny room. It distracted him from the pain on his chest and from the smell of the two human being in the other part of the house. The smell of fresh blood running through their veins. He was usually in control of his vampire instincts, he knew how to ignore the lust and hunger. He learned to control these low impulses of his new nature a long time ago. This time, however, it was different.

 

He had nearly died. He nearly burnt to ashes. _'And that bastard didn't give a flying fuck'_ , Cassidy thought angrily and kicked the cadaver of the dog that had not even healed a quarter of his wounds. He considered it a miracle that he hadn't torn Tulip apart when she dragged his bruised body into her house. Cassidy knew how to control his instincts, but it had been a very long time since he was that badly wounded. Those were the moments when the animal, the beast took over. Cassidy had killed a very many people during his life, but he tried to chose between the good and the bad. It didn't always work.

 

This process of healing was the worst he had ever endured and it took all of his willpower to not rip open the door and drain Tulip and her uncle until their last drop of blood. Or just jump out of the window and find one or two fuckers in this town who he could rip apart. Because he could smell them all, smell the whole fucking town. He could smell their adrenaline, their sweat, their hormones, every little drop of blood they were losing at this very moment. He sensed it all, he felt it and he just wanted to kill this whole shithole of a town. The thought of slowly tearing people apart, covering his whole body with their blood, filled him with satisfaction and aroused his senses even more.

 

Cassidy knew he was a monster, he had seen it in Jesse's eyes when he stepped into the sun, when he started to burn. The preacher had stared at him with shock and disgust and Cassidy knew that feeling. That was how he stared into the mirror every morning when the bestial instinct had won once again. When he woke up covered in bodies and blood and was just ashamed of what he had become.

 

He tried to stay human. He tried to not breath and not to lose himself in his blood lust, but it was hard. The whole town seemed to have assembled somewhere. A gathering of people was always the best opportunity for unnoticed kills, but it also meant that people's smell intensified and had Cassidy on edge. His fingers gripped hard into the Windowsill and the glass of the window shattered. He could hear shouting and gun shots and suddenly smelled something that aroused him and also made him absolutely furious.

 

_He could smell Jesse's blood._

 

Cassidy didn't even think twice, he wasn't even sure if he was still able to think properly. The animal had taken over. He broke through the window, climbed out and took Tulip's car. He drove like a maniac, his still bruised hands gripping the wheel so tightly that his knuckles were numb and white and hurt like hell. He didn't give a shit.

 

Whoever had touched Jesse, Cassidy was sure that they wouldn't survive the next sunrise. Jesse was his and he was not willing to share his preacher with anyone.

 

Cassidy could smell that he was getting close. He was like a bloodhound following a trail. He didn't blink, he didn't breath, he didn't think. His instincts had taken over completely.

 

He was getting closer to the church and saw people standing around it, eating, drinking beer, shouting. And there were Quincannon's men aiming their guns at the church and firing bullet after bullet Every gunshot seemed to fuel the rage inside of the vampire because he knew very well that Jesse was in there alone. He didn't hesitate and drove the car right into the men.

 

He didn't bother to use the breaks, just ripped open the door and and jumped out, grabbing the first man by his uniform, yanked his head by the hair to the side, while his other hand was gripping his shoulder and then sunk his teeth violently into the other man's neck. Cassidy ripped out a huge chunck of flesh, and started gulping down the hot, red fluid that pulsed out of the wound. His victim didn't scream. He was already dead because Cassidy had broken the man's neck in his violent attack but he didn't give a fuck.

 

He didn't give a fuck about the people around him screaming and firing at him. He didn't give a fuck about being hit by bullets, even though he absentmindedly noticed the pain, but it just added to the overall sensation. The joy of the hunt.

 

Cassidy carelessly threw the drained body onto the ground and looked up. He was greeted by scared faces, people had started to run away in fear and the animal inside him couldn't help but grin with satisfaction. He launched his next attack, smashing bones and skulls, drinking more blood than technically necessary. He enjoyed the thrill, the noise when other people's bones cracked and they screamed until their lifeless corpses where left in his arms.

 

Only now Cassidy noticed that he had reached the church doors, the smell of Jesse's blood more prominent and alluring than ever before. He didn't bother to check if Quincannon's men were still close, if there were any left at all. He had a new goal, his trophy was waiting behind these doors.

 

Cassidy ripped open the doors, only half noticing the hole in the floor between the pews. Like a cat he creeped closer to his victim, mischievous grin plastered on his face. He found Jesse lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, alive and breathing, but very weak. He could feel the disappointment rising inside of him. The preacher wouldn't even put up a fight. That definitely made the game less exciting but who the hell was he to complain. He had waited long enough for this.

 

Suddenly Jesse opened his eyes and looked up at him.”Cass?” he asked in disbelieve, his voice weak and raspy. “I didn't want to...I didn't... and Eugene... my fault...I'm so sorry.”

 

Proinsias Cassidy fell onto his knees, right into the blood of his best friend. Tears were running down both their cheeks and Cassidy carefully took Jesse's hand. “S'alright, padre. We'll figure somethin' out”.

 

The animal was gone.

 

 

 


End file.
